futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: The End of Our Hope
"The end of our Hope is a victory for their evil." -Augustus Washington I, the first American Emperor (Work in PROGRESS) __TOC__ Intro America entered the 21st century on a bad note; 911, the Afghan and Iraq War, along with the Great Recession. The people soon began to distrust their government especially with NSA spying over the American populace. Revolution was bound to happen. The Libertarian Revolution After a period of unrest in the US, a coalition of Republicans, Libertarians and Tea Party members formed a party alliance. In 2015, they swore to deregulate both the Government and the Economy, but through political means not violence. They called this, the Liberty Alliance Despite this, Hillarly Clinton won the 2016 election, an began to impose anti-business laws, higher minimum wages to the point small businesses begin to disappear. After the election, the LA dissolved. State Uprisings In 2017, California, a failed act to split the North and South of the state cause riots on the streets of Sacremento. The democrat regime was overthrown by the Conservative groups. The leader of this revolution, young Ryan Broadwater, a College student, was interviewed and claimed "This was done by the will of the people, and we want a future of business and choice in the southern counties, I hope other States will follow this example." (Choice is not to be confused for pro-choice) After this event, Government troops marched on California and put down the revolutionaries with force. It became known as the Western Massacre (despite only 12 people dying out of hundreds). News spread quickly of this event and many young groups began to protest across the continent. The US was placed under a state of Martial Law. The Second American Revolution In 2019, a secret meeting was held among different Libertarian and Conservative groups, the result was the creation of the Second Liberty Alliance. An Order created to secure a united front against the US government. This alliance is led by Michael Tonway along with Ryan Broadwater, the California revolutionary, in charge of the SLA Armed forces. The US became very split with some Northern States clinging on to the government and the South, Midwest, New Engand, Alaska and California became home bases for the revolutionaries. By 2024, the US government an a new Republic, the United Republic of America, is installed and the revolution comes to an end. From Republic to Empire After the collapse of the old government a new Libertarian-Conservative government is installed. On January 21, 2025, Michael Tonway is inaugurated as the first President of the United Republic of America. Despite claiming to regulate the government, it still spet millions of dollars on military Constitutional Changes As the revolution was started by younger citizens the age to hold office was shrunk to 22 English became the official language of the republic; Non English languages were banned from public buildings The amendments created by the Hillarly administration are repealed; The right for private companies to create their own minnimum wage is enacted NSA, IRS are declared unconstitutional Economic Policies The URA was focused on rebuilding the economy after the revolution Michael Tonway enacted Pro-business legislature by deregulating most of the economy allowing small businesses to rise again The tax system switched to flat tax system as decreed by the president "I find it funny that people think it's fair that because you make more you should pay yet the same people clamor 'fairness', it's quite hilarious really"-Michael Tonway In a few years, the US's economy tripled and became a contender against Chi na and Eurasia Social Policies and Effects Tonway's social policies, in his words, were made to define the URA as a greater nation above all others Even though Gay marriage was allowed throughout the states, he defined "marriage" the ability to create a child which gave mixed feelings, so gay marriage still was known as gay partnerships Speaking of marriage, he made divorce laws much looser for men, protecting them in case of divorce and making the concept of marriage more popular. A steady rise in marriages followed among straight couples. Gun laws became looser where people in all the states were allowed open carry-on and licenses were given much easier to adults by the age of 18 (priorly it rose to 21 under Hillary) Controversial subjects such as race became more open to conversation in a more positive light. Americans also saw a rise in anti-Europeanism where most Americans viewed Europeans and the EU in negative tones with the exception of British Europeans. In America, the EU was commonly referred to as the Franco-German Reich because the President used that term quite often. This also made him more popular in the United Kingdom and Greece which both had left the EU by this point Expansion and the Anglo-Union After the creation of the new Republic, the URA begins to physically expand into the Caribbean and parts of Central and South America (Panama and Guyana). The corrupt Cuban government was overthrown, Hispaniola was annexed and Puerto Rico gained statehood. Other Islands also were annexed as well with little effort due to military, political and economic domination over the region. In 2030, the US along with the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, and New Zealand signed the "Union Agreement", forming the Anglo-Union, a political and economic union similar to the EU. Shortly after, Israel, Liberia and the Philippines join this union. The URA would come to dominate, similar to Germany in the EU, the aspects of this new Union. However as protesting rose in many member states, the URA military began expand into many of the regions placing more dependency on the URA. The end of expansion of the URA began in Mexico, where a major cartel gang massacred 16 American citizens on a tour through the country. Many, including the President who's second term was closing, had blamed Mexico's government for not being able to protect the people. Despite many within Congress against an armed invasion, it became inevitable that a military invasion would occur. On May 23, 2031 the URA invaded and occupied Mexico. The URA was also joined with Canada, the UK, Australia, Israel and New Zealand. Historians say a war with Mexico was bound to happen in the first place and this was simply an excuse for America to further expand it's borders. Michael Tonway, The First American Emperor By 2033, in the final days of the Second-Mexican American War, Michael Tonway had already gained a third term in an overwelming victory against his rival John Chase. Michael thanks to his economic and foreign policy had become a national symbol, not just in the URA but in Canada, UK, New Zealand and Australia. Some of his closest friends, including Ryan Broadwater, had prospected giving him a crown or some form of Imperial Symbol so that he could become the man the USA needed and the URA would look up to. Michael Tonway, graciously agreed to this proposition. In late 2033, a poll was conducted to determine if Tonway becoming the Emperor would be popular. In the URA, 64% voted yes on this idea, 15% voted maybe and 21% voted no. The armed forces had a vote of 83% of yes while the Anglo-Union as a whole voted 75%. Anglo-Union Congress passed the Caesar Act, uniting the lands of the Anglo-Union into the American Empire, an autocracy similar to the Roman Empire, with Michael Tonway the Emperor of this new Empire allowing him the majority of the power in the government. This was met with a lot of criticism from Europe especially from members of European Parliament. The 20 Tenets Upon the founding of the new Empire, a new constitution was created and the first thing to figure out were basic rights. The 20 tenets were the solution; commandments assuring individual rights. 1st-Right to Freedom of Speech, Religion, Press, and Protest 2nd-Right to the ownership of a Gun(including automatics if you can afford Tier 3) 3rd-Restriction of the quartering of soldiers 4th-Right to individual businesses to create their own minimum wage 5th-Prohibition of unreasonable search and seizures 6th-Right to internet privacy 7th-Right to a fair trial 8th-Powers not delegated by the federal government shall be decided by States 9th-Illegialization of abortion for the protection of children;Only exception is permission from the Emperor 10th-Legalization of universal gay partnerships;Marriage defined by the ability to create a natural child 11th-Legalization of weed 12th-Right to government and private health care 13th-Right to hold office at 22 14th-Universal right to vote no matter race, religion and gender 15th-Right to citizenship if you join the military (assuming you're illegal) 16th-Right to profit 17th-Balancing of the budget 18th-Denial of citizenship to the Empire unless one parent was a citizen 19th-Denial of offense claims 20th-American Emperor's job to uphold these Truths South American Commonwealth Formation The idea of a united South America is not new, Simon Bolivar is one figure as an example of this. However, most past attempts failed previously. On May 23, 2008, an integration between the South American countries was formalized and the Union of South American Nations was formed. Despite this it was not a complete federal union, rather an economic and political alliance but it was still a major push in South American Federalization On July 2 2025, an integral federal union was created after the URA began military expansion over it's borders. The result of this creation was a flood of nationalist uprisings in the streets of the SAC. The period between 2026-2027 became the South American Civil War. The result of this was end of separatist, a strong united economy, military and government. Relations with the American Empire and Destruction To put it simply, their relationship was very lukewarm at the start. Despite this, the Emperor tried peacefully to keep an alliance with them and possibly form a union between the two countries. The president of the SAC declined this however, and wanted to keep the SAC out of American and Euro affairs. During the 40's, the American Empire was in a Mulitpolar cold war with the European Federation, Eurasian Union, China, India, East Asian Union (Japan) and Turkey. This Cold War erupted into World War III with an alliance between America, Turkey, Japan, Eurasia and India against Europe, China, and South America. The end result was a stalemate. However, the South American Commonwealth collapsed and was annexed into the American Empire. South America became nothing more than American Colonies but would be the successor for the American Empire when the North collapsed. Europe Category:Scenario